The Methos & Sekhmet Chronicles: Comes A Horseman
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Sixth in a series.  When a regret from Methos' past comes back to haunt him, what will this mean for the couple? Methos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, but I'm willing to negotiate.

Ch. 1:

"This is a bad idea." Sekhmet said into the phone.

"It's just an afternoon." Duncan told her. "What could go wrong?"

"Have you met him?" she demanded. "His ego knows no bounds. I'm not moving to the middle of nowhere just because he can't keep control of his mouth. Duncan, I like my apartment!"

"I will keep him under control." He promised. "Don't worry."

"You better." Sekhmet threatened. "I have less than a month until my wedding, and nothing, I repeat, nothing, is going to interfere with it. Am I understood?"

"You're a little frightening, you know that right?" Duncan asked.

"Yep." She replied brightly. "Have fun."

She hung up the phone and Duncan looked over at his friend who was lying on his couch.

"Did she threaten you?" Methos asked, smirking.

"Explain to me why I hang out with you two again?" Duncan asked.

"Because if you tried to leave, Sekhmet would probably just tie you up until the wedding was over." Methos replied.

"What's sad is I actually believe she might do just that." Duncan sighed.

"She's insanely invested in her wedding plans." Methos agreed. "Just be thankful you don't have to live with her. I think she might actually go through withdrawal when it's all over."

"Come on." Duncan said, hitting Methos foot. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Sekhmet's going to kill me." Duncan said as he and Methos left the Wheel of History studio. "I can't believe you did that. Sekhmet was right, your ego knows no bounds."<p>

"The guy gave me a ticket." Methos protested. "Besides, it was a selfless act in the interests of historical accuracy."

"Oh, yeah, an oversized ego would have nothing to do with it." Duncan scoffed.

As they passed, several people congratulated Methos.

"I think they love me." He said.

"They'd love a hammerhead shark if he had a nice smile." Duncan told him.

"They've asked me back next week." Methos said. "What do you think?"

"One word." Duncan replied.

"Okay." Methos said, ready to guess.

"Animal, four legs, carries heavy weights." Duncan hinted.

"Donkey." Methos answered immediately.

"No, no, no, no." Duncan said, shaking his head. "Try three letters."

"Three letters." Methos said, pausing as Duncan walked on. "That would be…"

He glared at Duncan before jogging to catch up as the younger man rounded a corner.

"Someone could've recognized you." Duncan told him.

"Nah, don't think so." Methos disagreed. "Besides, I didn't go through to the finals."

"Good thing too." Duncan told him. "Sekhmet've had your head. And it was only because you lost. Tom Jones didn't popularize The Twist."

"So I'm a little weak on pop culture." Methos said.

"Uh-huh." Duncan replied, smirking.

"Well, who the hell is Chubby Checker in the grand scheme of things anyway?" Methos demanded. "I mean, I know how tall Nero was, I know Caesar's favorite food. I know Helen of Troy didn't have that great a face and it only launched a hundred ships not a thousand. I-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…" Duncan interrupted.

"Fine." Methos said, annoyed.

They both stopped as they felt the approach of another Immortal.

"There's no way she could've found out this fast." Methos said, looking around. "Right?"

"Right." Duncan agreed warily. "She'd have to be psychic to know this fast."

They looked at each other.

"Maybe it's one of your fan club." Duncan suggested.

"Okay, there's a lonely bank." Methos said. "It's a bit longer, but I prefer the view."

"Yeah, send me a post card." Duncan told him.

"You're not coming?" Methos asked.

"No, I like to know who's around." Duncan replied.

"And if it's Sekhmet?" Methos asked.

"I'll blame it all on you." Duncan replied, grinning.

"Listen." Methos told him. "I may not know who Chubby Checker is, but I know when it's time to disappear."

"Yeah." Duncan scoffed.

Methos sighed.

"Good luck." He told his friend, moving off.

Duncan moved on, keeping an eye out for the newcomer. He made his way through a gate and found himself in a smoky tunnel. As he watched, a familiar face with a scar running across his right eye appeared in the fog. As he reached for his sword, Duncan remembered the last time he had seen this man.

"Koren?" he called softly.

* * *

><p><em>Duncan was riding with a group of Rangers through South Texas in 1867 on the trail of a dangerous outlaw. The scene before them was horrible, but not unfamiliar on this hunt. <em>

"_Looks like Koren and his comancheros left their mark." Duncan said as he got off his horse and the others followed suit. "My guess is we're about two hours behind them."_

_He knelt down next to the body of a child. The group of wagons had been destroyed and the whole party butchered. Anything of value seemed to be gone, including the horses._

"_How many with him?" another man asked._

"_I say about six." Duncan said, getting to his feet and walking away. "Plus the horses they stole. They didn't even bother to hide their tracks. They're heading straight for town."_

"_We're in for a fight." The other man said as Duncan knelt and picked up a doll. "These boys of Koren's think he has some kind of magic. Figure he can't die."_

"_Yeah, I know." Duncan said, dropping the doll angrily before getting to his feet. "We'll just have to prove them wrong."_

"_I hate to leave these poor souls like this." The Ranger sighed._

"_Let God watch over them." Duncan said, pulling himself up into his saddle. "If we don't stop Koren now, there'll be more bodies to bury."_

_The group quickly turned and rode off after the killer and his band._

…

_The group rode into Agua Dulee to find it quiet with no sign of trouble. As they waited outside, Duncan reloaded his gun._

"_Quite a tracker, MacLeod." The lead Ranger said, walking up to him. "Been in the military?"_

"_Done my time." Duncan replied, spinning the chamber and locking it in place before replacing it in it's holster. _

"_They say Melvin Koren's been shot, stabbed, some claim he was even lynched, but I find that hard to credit." The man said. "The comancheros call him El Gato, The Cat. They say he has nine lives."_

"_No, he's just got one, like everyone else." Duncan replied. "And like everyone else, he can lose it."_

_Another Ranger ran up to them._

"_Other end of town." He reported. "Near the corral."_

"_I hope you can shoot as well as you can track." The Lead Ranger told Duncan._

_They all grabbed their rifles._

"_Show no mercy, gentlemen." The Ranger ordered. "Expect none."_

_They all made their way down the main street as the town citizens ran inside. As they approached, they only saw Koren's men. _

"_Careful, there's another one." Duncan called as he felt another Immortal's presence._

_A man in a long black coat and hat stepped out into the open. He had a long scar across his right eye and Duncan knew he was the Immortal. Melvin Koren._

"_Look what we have here." He called. "The famous Texas Rangers. And they brought a friend."_

_He looked at Duncan and smirked._

"_Melvin Koren." The Lead Ranger called. "I'm obliged to place you and these men under arrest for murder."_

_Koren's men laughed._

"_I like it fine right here." He told them. "Saloons, women, whiskey. No, I think we'll stay put."_

"_Either way, Koren." Duncan said. "On your feet, or on your back, it's all the same."_

"_I think you came a long way to die." Koren said, preparing to draw his guns._

_He hesitated for a moment before reaching for them and both groups devolved into an all out free for all. Within the first minute, two Rangers had gone down. Another went down as, Koren backed into the barn behind him. Once Koren's men were down, Duncan ran in after him. He knelt down, quickly searching for a target. He heard the click of a gun and quickly fired twice, hitting one of Koren's men and killing him. There was a shout from behind him and he turned to see Koren leaping from the loft. Koren hit him as he landed, rolling away and quickly pulling his sword as he got to his feet. Duncan followed suit and quickly deflected Koren's blow. As they continued to exchange blows, Duncan locked his sword with Koren's and forced him into a pillar. Koren grabbed a pot hanging above him and hit Duncan upside the head, stunning him. As Duncan staggered away, Koren grabbed a scythe that was lying nearby. _

"_I do love the old ways best." He told Duncan as he prepared to swing._

_Duncan grabbed his rifle, but before he could fire, three Rangers came in and did it for him. He stared as Koren fell to the ground._

"_It's over." The Ranger told him._

…

_Duncan stood in front of an open grave with a broken casket. He strode up to the head cross._

Melvin Koren. Better than he deserved.

"_Next time." Duncan said._

_He grabbed the cross and threw it to the ground._

* * *

><p>"Adios, Highlander." Koren called as he was enveloped in the Mist. "Now you see me, now you don't."<p>

Duncan strode forward and walked through the alley.

"Koren?" he called as he emerged from the other side.

He felt the buzz again and strode forward, only to have a female Immortal step out into the open and swing at his head. He quickly stared at the newcomer.

It was Cassandra.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Trying to kill someone, what does it look like?" she shot back.

She stepped forward, searching.

"He's gone." Duncan told her. "Come on."

He quickly led her away.

* * *

><p>Methos opened the door and walked in, quietly closing the door behind him.<p>

"What did you do?"

He calmly walked past Sekhmet, who was sprawled on the couch, reading a book.

"What makes you think I did anything?" he asked.

He dropped down on the couch and pulled her feet up onto his lap.

"Because you were going to a game show and your ego wouldn't allow for you to not compete." She replied, bookmarking her place. "So just tell me if I need to pack."

"I didn't do anything." He insisted.

She sighed and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go beat the answer out of Duncan." She replied.

She grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He sighed and got to her feet.

A/N: Okay, so these are the two episodes I have been really looking forward to. Let me know what you thought.

Abbey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, just like I don't own the Doctor, or Harry Potter. Happy, you vultures?

Ch. 2:

"I don't want a drink." Cassandra said, surging to her feet.

Duncan had brought her back to her loft and was currently trying to get some answers out of her.

"Then you won't mind if I have one." He replied. "It's not every day I almost take my friend's head by mistake. Or she takes mine."

"It was an accident." Cassandra insisted.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it." He replied sarcastically.

"I was this close, Duncan." She told him. "This close, and he got away. But not again. Not ever again."

"Why don't you tell me about it." He said.

"We're wasting time." She said, walking past him.

As she passed though, he reached up and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Then waste it." He told her.

"I can't!" she replied. "He's getting away! I shouldn't even be here!"

"This is exactly where you should be!" Duncan shot back. "You're in no shape to fight anybody, Cassandra!"

"I'll take the chance." She replied.

"Then you'll lose." He told her.

He sighed as she continued to pace.

"Cassandra, I know Koren." He told her, sitting down. "I know how dangerous he is."

"Koren?" Cassandra scoffed.

"Yes." Duncan replied. "Melvin Koren. The man you're after, I know him."

"You don't know him at all." Cassandra said, her voice breaking. "Long before he called himself Koren, he went by another name. Kronos. And he was one of the Four Horsemen."

"The what?" Duncan asked. "He can't be. All though I don't know why I'm surprised considering I'm going to be the best man to a man marrying an Egyptian Goddess."

"What?" Cassandra asked, confused.

"Never mind." Duncan said. "It's not possible he was one of the Horsemen. They were a myth."

"Ha." Cassandra replied.

"If the Horsemen were alive, they existed ages ago, maybe thousands of years." He told her, standing up. "They can't exist anymore."

"I'd give my life to believe that." She said, sitting down on his coffee table. "But it's not true. One lives. I can still see them. They're monsters. They rode across the world we knew and brought terror and death. Where they were, life ceased. They were without mercy. They were without fear."

* * *

><p><em>A man made his way through the desert, looking for firewood. As he came over a dune, he spotted four horsemen ridding towards him. As they came closer and he realized who they were, he quickly began to run away. <em>

…

_In a nearby village of nomads, Cassandra worked to heal a hurt man._

I lived with a tribe of nomads. A healer named Hijad found me as a baby and raised me as his own. I wasn't Immortal yet, but Hijad sensed special powers within me.

"_The pain will leave you soon." Cassandra told the man as she bandaged his arm. "But do not use the arm until I tell you."_

_As the man got up, Hijad stopped him, taking his arm in his hands. He quietly whispered some words over the man's wound and let him go._

"_Did I make the medicine badly?" she asked when the man had left. _

"_You made it perfectly." Hijad told her. _

…

_As they talked, the man continued to run._

…

"_Why did you make magic over him?" Cassandra asked. _

"_There is more to healing than herbs." He replied, taking her hand. "You will learn. And one day, you will pass my simple skills. Then, you will be the healer."_

"_But you will always be here." Cassandra insisted, shaking her head._

"_Not always." Hijad replied._

_He smiled softly and pushed her hair from her face._

…

_The man continued to run, dropping the wood as the horsemen gained on him. One drew his sword and, without slowing down, brutally cut the man down._

…

_Hijad stood outside his tent, watching, as the Four Horsemen rode over the dune. As they paused at the crest, they drew their swords._

"_No!" Hijad yelled as they galloped towards the camp._

"_What are they?" Cassandra cried, running to his side._

"_The Horsemen." He replied, fear in his voice._

_The tribe ran, screaming, as the Horsemen fell on them, cutting down everyone in their path. The rider in white stopped suddenly and looked across the camp to another dune. Cassandra turned to see what could make this man stop his killing and saw a woman wrapped in dark robes atop the dune. Her hood was pulled back and her long, black hair flowed down her back. She nodded to the rider before turning and riding off as quick as she could. Cassandra wanted to call out to her, make her stop, but she was already too far away. Instead, she moved closer to Hijad as the leader approached them_

"_You know what we are." He said, his voice muffled by his helmet._

"_We have nothing you want!" Hijad insisted._

_The man removed his helmet and Cassandra got her first look at the man beneath it. He had dark hair and a long scar over his right eye. The left side of his face and the bottom half of the right were covered in black markings._

"_Then you die." Kronos told him._

"_No." Cassandra cried. "No, wait!"_

_Kronos drew his sword and she stepped in front of Hijad. Kronos didn't hesitated to stab her in the gut. Hijad caught her, lowering her to the ground. _

_The last thing Cassandra saw before it faded to black was the rider in white cutting down Hijad._

_In their wake, the only thing left was destruction._

* * *

><p>"They took what they wanted." Cassandra told Duncan, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked out at the rain. "Left nothing. Hijad, my people…everything I knew and loved was destroyed. It was the end of the world. The end of my world."<p>

"I never knew." Duncan said softly.

"I tried to forget what happened." She told him. "Years turned into centuries, then more centuries. I thought I'd succeeded, and then…and then I learned Kronos was alive."

"Melvin Koren." Duncan said, moving to stand behind her.

He gently touched her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Whatever he wants to call himself, he's Kronos." She replied. "He'll always be Kronos."

Duncan gently wiped away her tears, brushing her hair back.

"All the…hate." She said, the words coming with difficulty. "All the pain I tried to leave behind. It never leaves, does it?"

"Sometimes." He told her. "For awhile."

He kissed her forehead softly and then her lips before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me right?" Joe demanded. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? Like in the bible?"<p>

"No, like in the Kentucky Derby!" Duncan replied.

He and Cassandra stood in Joe's bar, trying to get information out of the Watcher.

"Hey great!" he said sarcastically. "Well, phone my bookie, Mac. Who're we betting on – War, Famine, Pestilence…"

"Death." Cassandra interrupted.

"You're serious." Joe asked.

"Dead serious." Duncan replied.

"Because we didn't have enough problems with the Egyptian Goddess." Joe muttered.

"Who is this goddess you keep talking about?" Cassandra demanded.

"Never mind." Both men said at the same time.

"Throughout history, there have been mounted raiders." Joe continued quickly. "I mean, local stories, they turn into legends. Legends turn into myths! The Four Horsemen? They're symbols of doom!"

"A symbol didn't put my tribe to the sword." Cassandra told him, turning away.

Duncan sighed and stopped her.

"Joe, look." He said. "The Horsemen were Immortals. One of them was called Kronos."

"Kronos?" Joe repeated. "Sounds like something out of the Dark Ages."

"Bronze, actually." Cassandra corrected. "I know, I was there."

Joe stared at her before staring at Duncan, who just shrugged. Joe turned back to Cassandra and sighed.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Find Kronos." Cassandra replied.

"How?" Joe demanded. "I mean, even if this is for real, I never heard of this guy before."

"Yeah." Duncan replied. "But you have heard of Melvin Koren."

"Yeah." Joe agreed, confused.

Duncan just stared at him and Joe sighed.

"Yeah." He murmured. "I'll see what I can find out."

* * *

><p>Methos and Sekhmet strode out of their apartment building, Methos' arm around Sekhmet's neck.<p>

"Ah, crap." Sekhmet said, pausing. "I left my purse upstairs."

"Do you need it?" Methos asked as she backed up towards the door.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." She said, grinning at him. "I'll just be a minute."

"Alright." He sighed, waving a hand at her. "I'll wait in the car."

She ran back inside and he sighed again.

"Women and their purses." He muttered, shaking his head.

As he approached his car door, he felt the approach of another Immortal.

"That was quick." He said, turning around.

Before he could react, a knife appeared in his chest, making him stagger backwards. Kronos stepped out of the shadows and up to him.

"Greetings, brother." He said, grasping the other man by the front of his shirt.

"Kronos?" Methos gasped.

"I missed you, too." Kronos said as Methos died.

He quickly picked Methos up and dragged him away.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm good to go." Sekhmet called as she approached the car.<p>

She froze when she was it was empty and glanced down, seeing the blood on the ground.

"Methos?" she whispered.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Let me know, please! I need the reviews! They fuel me. They are my only source of protein!

Abbey


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Highlander, Methos would've gotten a spin off. How awesome would that have been?

Ch. 3:

Kronos approached Methos' body, carrying a hook and chain in his hand. As he grew closer, Methos came back with a gasp.

"Been a long time." Kronos said, standing over him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I left my heart in San Francisco." Methos replied, coughing.

"I didn't know you had a heart." Kronos told him, chuckling. "Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?" Methos demanded, rolling over and getting up slowly.

"Since you ask?" Kronos replied, kneeling down and pushing Methos back down. "I think you're not used to pain, brother. What's happened, you got soft?"

"I just passed through my angry adolescence a little quicker than you, Kronos." Methos told him angrily.

"For a long time, I thought you were dead." Kronos told him. "I didn't even bother looking for you!"

He finally let Methos go so he could roll over.

"Then I heard rumors." He continued. "Methos, the world's oldest man. You slipped up there, old friend. You got sloppy."

"Well, we're none of us perfect." Methos told him sarcastically.

"I should be surprised you're still alive." Kronos said as Methos pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the platform. "You were always the one I counted on. You weren't the strongest or the toughest, but you were the survivor. It's what you do best. Or did."

"So you've come to kill me." Methos said.

"It's what I do best!" Kronos replied cheerfully as he sat next to him. "But before that, who was that beautiful woman you were with."

"Leave her out of this." Methos replied savagely.

"Oh, I seemed to have touched a nerve!" Kronos laughed. "Has the great Methos fallen in love? Don't tell me she's a mortal!"

"She's innocent, Kronos." Methos told him. "This is between you and me, so if you're going to kill me, get on with it."

"I'm going to give you a choice, Methos." Kronos said, moving to stand in front of him.

"Oh, I'm all for choices." Methos replied.

"Well, you can either lose your head," Kronos told him, "or you can join me."

"Since you put it that way…" Methos replied. "Welcome back, brother."

Kronos threw the chain to the side and nodded before walking off, leaving Methos alone.

* * *

><p>Methos walked down the hallway to his apartment and sighed when he felt Sekhmet inside. He didn't know how he was going to explain what had happened, but right now all he needed was to be with her. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside. As he shut the door, a dagger came flying at him. He had to move quickly to avoid it hitting his head and winced when it embedded itself deeply in the door.<p>

"Jesus, Sekhmet!" He called.

He looked over to see her standing there with another dagger in her hand, ready to throw.

"Not really the welcome home I was expecting." He told her.

"Methos?" she whispered.

She dropped the dagger and threw herself into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, feeling her shaking.

"I didn't know what to do." She told him. "I couldn't track you, I couldn't go to Duncan for help. All I could do was wait and hope you came back. I thought that because whoever it was went through the trouble to kidnap you, they probably wouldn't kill you, but I didn't know. I hated it, Methos."

"I know." He told her softly, pulling back to kiss her forehead. "And I'm sorry. We can't stay here. We have to go."

"I thought we might." She said, pulling away. She went over to the bed and grabbed a bag she had packed. "I started packing things we might want or need. There's a few more things I want, but I've got money and papers, so we can go when ever."

As she moved around, grabbing more things, Methos considered the woman in front of him. Just a few hours ago, she had been threatening to behead anyone who came between her and her wedding. And then, for him, she was willing to abandon everything, the life they had started to build. All for him.

It made him love her even more.

"We should go talk to MacLeod first." He told her, making her stop. "He might be able to help."

"Really?" she said, surprise in her voice. "You're willing to ask Duncan for help?"

He sighed and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her again.

"We've started a life here." He told her softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to ask you to give up all our plans if there's a way we can stay. And if that means asking Mac for help, so be it. I love you, and I want you to be happy. You're happy here, in this life. I won't ask you to give that up."

Sekhmet reached up and pressed her lips to his, pouring all her love into the kiss. Finally she pulled away, hugging him tightly.

"Let's go see Duncan." She told him softly.

* * *

><p>On the way to the dojo, Methos told Sekhmet everything that had happened with Kronos.<p>

"You're mine." She said stubbornly, making him smile slightly. "If he thinks he can have you, he's got another coming. I don't give a damn about brotherhood or The Four Horsemen. I have seniority, so he can bite me."

"You have to promise you'll stay away from him." He told her seriously. "Kronos is not to be trifled with. He's dangerous, Sekhmet."

"So am I." she replied.

"Promise me, Sekhmet." Methos pushed.

Sekhmet sighed.

"I will stay away as long as I think you're safe." She replied.

"I guess that's the best I can hope for." Methos sighed.

"Damn straight." Sekhmet replied, sitting back in her seat.

They pulled up to the dojo and got out, feeling Duncan inside as they approached the door.

"Methos." Duncan said, relief in his voice as the couple approached. "Sekhmet."

"I was worried about you, MacLeod." Methos said as their friend came out of his office. "Glad you made it."

"Yeah, me too." Duncan said.

"Something unexpected has come up – " Methos said, swallowing.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Duncan replied, kissing Sekhmet's cheek. "Listen, have either of you ever heard of an Immortal named Kronos?"

"Kronos?" Methos repeated, looking at his fiancée.

They all froze as they felt another Immortal approach. The gate of the lift opened and Cassandra stepped out and Sekhmet felt Methos stiffen next to her.

"You!" Cassandra snarled, seeing Methos.

"Who's this?" Methos said, hesitating just enough to let Sekhmet know something was wrong.

"Draw your sword." She told him.

Methos looked at Sekhmet and his breath caught in his throat. He saw her look at the sword and make the connection that Cassandra was threatening him. As that thought made it through Sekhmet's mind, Methos saw something in her eyes…shift.

Before he could stop her, Sekhmet's sword was out and she leapt towards Cassandra.

"Sekhmet!" Methos yelled, but she didn't seem to hear her.

"Stand down!" Cassandra shouted, blocking Sekhmet's attacks. "My fight isn't with you!"

Sekhmet didn't seem to hear her. Every bit of her concentration was focused on her attacks. Duncan started to step forward, but Methos stopped him.

"She's going to kill Cassandra!" Duncan shouted at him.

"Yes, she is." Methos agreed. "And if you get in her way, she'll kill you too. This isn't the Sekhmet you're used to dealing with. This is the part of her that is a killer."

"We have to stop her." Duncan shot back. "How do we do that if she's going to kill everyone?"

"I didn't say she'd kill everyone." Methos replied, taking a deep breath. "Please let this work."

He waited for an opening and when he saw one, he took it. Sekhmet knocked Cassandra's sword aside and it went flying across the floor. As Sekhmet lifted her sword for the kill, Methos stepped between her and her opponent.

Sekhmet's sword stopped just short of Methos' neck and he held his breath. He watched his fiancée's eyes as she fought with herself.

"Methos." She said finally.

Her sword dropped just an inch, but Methos' took his shot, knocking the blade away and pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly as she shook in his arms.

"This day officially sucks." He heard her say softly, making him chuckle.

They heard a noise and turned to see Cassandra raising her sword, when Duncan stepped in, grabbing her arm and holding it.

"Stay out of this, MacLeod!" Cassandra shouted at him.

"You don't know me!" Methos told her.

"Do you think I could ever forget you?" she spat at him.

* * *

><p><em>The Horseman in white rode up into camp and got off his horse, pulling a large bundle off and dropping it on the ground. He unwrapped it to reveal a struggling Cassandra. <em>

"_Surprise." He drawled, standing up. "You're not dead."_

_He reached up and removed his helmet. _

"_Your kind is hard to kill." Methos told her, smirking._

_His hair was long, his face was painted blue, and his eyes were cold. He reached down to help her up, but she crawled away. Finally, she took his hand, and as he pulled her up, she grabbed his dagger. He quickly grabbed her hand and twisted her around, holding her tightly._

"_You'll have to try harder than that." He told her, taking the dagger from her._

_He pushed her away, smiling._

"_Where are they?" she demanded. "Hijad? My people, take me to them."_

"_You want to see them?" Methos said pleasantly. "There they are."_

_He pointed to the tents, which were covered in skulls._

"_You killed them?" Cassandra whispered. "All of them."_

"_Including you." Methos replied, touching a hole in her robe._

"_The wound." She said, looking down at the bloody tear. "It's gone. I should be dead."_

"_You live because I wish it." Methos told her. "And you stay alive as long as you please me."_

_He brushed her hair away from her face and she slapped his hand away. In retaliation, he hit her, sending her to the ground._

"_That did not please me." He said, kneeling down in front of her._

_He reached down and pushed her robe up, running his hand up her leg as she looked away in disgust._

"_I am Methos." He told her. "You live to serve me. Never forget that."_

"_You're a thieving, cheating bastard, Caspian, and you always were." _

_Methos sighed and got to his feet. Cassandra spat at his back as he made his way over to find two of his brothers fighting over a cloak._

"_It's mine!" one of them was shouting. "It belongs to me!"_

"_It belongs to whoever can take it." The other replied._

"_I saw it first!" the first protested._

"_I fought as well as you." The second growled. "I killed more people."_

"_Women and children don't count." The first replied, laughing._

_The second drew his sword and held it to the other's throat._

"_I'll kill you just as well." He told him._

"_Lay it down, Caspian!" Methos shouted as he approached._

"_Why should I?" Caspian demanded._

"_Because if you do not, I will kill you!" Methos replied, pulling his sword and holding it to Caspian's neck as he dragged him away. "Trust me, if I have to lose one, it will be you."_

_Kronos made his way over to watch what would happen._

"_Kronos." Caspian called._

"_Problems?" Kronos asked._

"_Not anymore." Methos replied, dropping his sword from Caspian's neck and moving away._

"_Well, there's one way to make sure." Kronos said, pulling out his sword. "Lift it."_

_The two men lifted the cloak and Kronos swiftly cut it down the middle._

"_We share everything." He told the other two._

_Both men glared at each other, but backed away._

_As they argued, Methos made his way back to Cassandra. He came up behind her as she was trying to climb onto a horse and pulled her down. He pulled out his dagger and held it to her chest._

"_You died once today." He told her. "Did you enjoy that? Well learn this lesson well: I will kill you as many times as it takes to tame you."_

_He raised the dagger and brought it plunging down._

* * *

><p>"This is crazy." Methos said, holding Sekhmet to his side. "It wasn't me, MacLeod. Do something."<p>

"This is between you and me, Methos." Cassandra hissed. "Keep your woman out of it."

Sekhmet pulled forward, but Methos kept a hold of her as Duncan grabbed Cassandra.

"Get her out of here, Methos." He shouted to the other man. "Go!"

Methos quickly did as he said, pulling a struggling Sekhmet out of the dojo.

"Let go of me!" Cassandra shouted.

"Only after you calm down!" Duncan told her.

"Okay." She said, stopping her struggling. "Okay."

The moment he let go of her, she ran to the door and he let her go.

"They're gone." She said, walking towards him. "You had no right to interfere!"

"He didn't even know you!" Duncan told her.

"He's a liar!" Cassandra shot back. "They both are! Don't come between us again."

"Cassandra, they're my friends!" Duncan shouted at her as she walked away.

"You're 'friend' rode with Kronos." She sneered at him. "Killed and raped alongside him, and his woman sat on a ridge and watched as he butchered my people. He was one of the Horsemen."

She turned and left him there alone.

A/N: Let me know what you think? Please? I'm begging you!

Abbey


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? *sobsobsobsobsob*

Ch. 4:

Methos drove them to the water front and the moment he stopped, Sekhmet was out of the car and striding down to the water. When she got to its edge, she fell to her knees and was still.

Methos came over and kneeled next to her, grasping her shoulder and holding it tightly. After a moment, she reached up and took his hand, holding it tightly.

"You took a big risk getting between her and my sword." She said softly.

"I trust you." He told her. "You wouldn't hurt me."

She sighed and rested her cheek against their hands.

"So that was Cassandra." She said.

"Yeah." He replied sadly.

She looked up at him and gently reached up to cup his cheek.

"That isn't you." She told him. "Not anymore. You're mine now and the Horsemen can't have you back. That Methos is dead, and he's not coming back."

He reached up and took her hand, kissing her palm.

"No, he's not." Methos agreed. "But Kronos won't stop, and I can't kill him. I just can't. Not by myself."

"Then you won't." Sekhmet told him. "We'll do it together."

Something flashed in Methos' eyes, but a second later, it was gone.

"Come on." He said. "We need to get out of here. We'll go by the apartment and grab our stuff, and then we'll go where ever we want. London, Tokyo, you choose."

"I hate this." She told him. "I hate that we're running from our friends. 'Cause it's not just Duncan we're losing. If we run, we lose Amanda, Aurore, Joe, Richie. Kronos is taking everything in one fell swoop."

"Do you want to try to stay?" he asked her.

She sighed and shook her head, her eyes returning to the water.

"No." she said. "We run."

"I need to go back to Kronos." Methos told her. "Make sure he doesn't suspect that I'm going to run."

"Do what you need to." She replied. "But, no matter what, we are leaving tonight."

Methos nodded and they sat there in silence. If she had looked, Sekhmet would've been able to see the wheels turning in his head. But as she didn't, she wasn't prepared for the plan he was starting to form.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Mac." Joe said as Duncan paced in his bar. "Methos, Kronos, The Four Horsemen? I don't buy it."<p>

"Why not?" Duncan asked.

"This is-this is our Methos she's talking about, right?" the Watcher asked.

"Yeah." Duncan replied.

"I mean, he is the one Immortal I know who never looks for a fight." Joe said. "And besides that, he's got Sekhmet. He may not want to admit it, but he lives and dies by what she thinks. Do you really think she'd stick around if he'd done all those things?"

"I don't know." Duncan said. "Have they been here?"

"I haven't seen them." Joe said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Fine." Duncan replied, turning and walking away.

"Mac!" Joe called after him, making him stop. "This is thousands of years ago we're talking about, right? I mean, so someone lives with thoughts of revenge for that long, it becomes an obsession. Maybe she's delusional."

"No, no, no." Duncan told him. "Not Cassandra."

He started to walk off again.

"Mac, maybe she's a liar!" Joe said, following him. "What do you really know about this woman?"

"What do I know about Methos?" Duncan shot back.

"Can you imagine him murdering women and children for pleasure?" Joe asked.

"No." Duncan admitted. "But we know Sekhmet killed. The Egyptian myths are full of her exploits. Hell, she's known as one of the bloodiest gods out there!"

"Sekhmet's never tried to hide what she did." Joe told him severely. "And she was nuts, Mac! Out of her mind with grief, and she's tried to atone for what she did."

"Does her state of mind excuse the thousands of lives she butchered?" Duncan demanded.

"I don't know." Joe admitted. "But sometimes all you have to go with is your gut. If I were you, I'd listen to what they have to say."

"It's just not enough." Duncan said softly.

"Hey, as you know, the Watchers don't know everything." Joe told him. "Hell, you know as much about Methos and Sekhmet's history as I do! If it's proof you're looking for, buddy, I am fresh out."

"Then I'm just going to have to find my own." Duncan replied.

He turned and walked away, and this time, Joe let him go.

* * *

><p>Methos climbed the stairs up into the abandoned power plant that was serving as Kronos' hide out.<p>

"So, you're back." The other Immortal said as Methos approached.

"What'd you think I'd do?" Methos asked, smirking. "Run and hide? Go somewhere you couldn't find me?"

"No, you're too smart for that." Kronos replied. "You know that I'd track you down, no matter how long it took, and I kill you and that woman of yours."

"Well, it's nice to feel wanted." Methos said as Kronos walked up to him.

"Not want." Kronos told him, walking past him. "Need. A dozen times I tried to take up the old ways. But I failed. The others I rode with were trash, scum. I had no one to plan my raids. No one who understood the true use of terror! You are one of a kind, Methos. As we all were. There was never a band like us. Never in all history!"

He walked away and Methos followed.

"You took a risk, letting me out of your sight earlier on today." He told Kronos.

As he walked towards him, he held his sword tightly behind his back.

"A lot of time has passed since we rode together." Kronos replied, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "I had to be sure of you."

Methos took that moment to swing, but Kronos was already grabbing his arm. He brought a knife up and held it to Methos' throat.

"And now I am." He told him.

They struggled briefly for Methos' sword, but Methos finally let it go and backed away.

"Don't you understand?" he demanded. "I'm not like that anymore. I-I have changed."

"No." Kronos replied. "You pretended to. Maybe even convinced yourself you and that mortal you're shacked up with that you had, but inside you're still there Methos. You're like me."

"Not anymore." Methos replied.

"No?" Kronos asked. "Tell me you haven't missed it?"

"The killing?" Methos asked, disgust in his voice.

"The freedom!" Kronos replied. "The power! Riding out of the sun, knowing that you're the most terrifying thing that they've ever seen. Knowing that their weapons and their gods are useless against you. That you're the last thing they'll ever see."

Methos closed his eyes against the memories, shaking slightly.

"That's what you're meant to be, Methos." Kronos told him. "Don't fight it, feel it." He chuckled slightly. "I'm going to do you a favor. You know Cassandra's here."

"We didn't exactly exchange gifts." Methos replied softly.

"And you know that she'll kill you if she gets the chance?" Kronos asked.

Methos nodded slightly.

"You never could bring yourself to take her head, could you?" Kronos asked, amusement in his voice as Methos looked away. "So I'm going to do it for you."

"And in return?" Methos asked.

"You kill Duncan MacLeod." Kronos replied.

"But he's my friend." Methos said, confused. "He's nothing to you. Why?"

"Why?" Kronos demanded. "Because he's your firend! Because you still have to prove yourself! Because YOU OWE ME!"

He raised his knife and cut a shallow slice across his palm before holding the knife out to Methos.

"Now swear." He told him. "Swear you will kill MacLeod."

Methos slowly took the knife and replicated the cut on his own hand.

"I swear." He said softly.

They clasped their hands together.

"Cheer up." Kronos told him. "At least I didn't ask for your girlfriend's life. Hell, bring her along. We'll need some amusement."

He clapped Methos on the shoulder before turning and walking away. Methos watched him go, the final steps in his plan coming to his mind.

* * *

><p>Methos and Sekhmet walked out of their building, each carrying a box. They loaded them into the back and Sekhmet took a deep breath.<p>

"That's it." She said. "I locked up the apartment. We're good to go."

Methos nodded and they both stiffened as they felt the approach of an Immortal.

"Going somewhere?" Duncan asked as he walked towards them.

"You shouldn't be here." Methos said, loading the last things on the ground.

"Duncan, please." Sekhmet said sadly. "Just go."

"What are you running from?" he asked them. "The question or the answer?"

"There is no answer, MacLeod!" Methos told him. "Let it be."

"Is what she said true?" Duncan asked.

Methos sighed.

"We're out of here." He said, closing the back.

He started to walk towards his door, but Duncan stopped him.

"No, you're not." He told the older Immortal. "You're not out of here. Is what she said true?"

"The times were different, MacLeod." Methos told him, struggling to get the words out. "I was different! The whole bloody world was different, okay?"

"Did you kill all those people?" Duncan asked.

"Okay, this has gone far enough." Sekhmet said, getting between them.

"No, it hasn't." Duncan replied. "It hasn't gone far enough until he answers the question. Is what she said true?"

"Yes." Methos answered finally. "Is that what you want to here? Killing was all I knew. Is that what you want to hear?"

"It's enough." Duncan said.

He started to walk away, but Methos grabbed him and slammed him against the car.

"Methos!" Sekhmet shouted.

"No." Methos growled. "It's not enough. I killed, but I didn't kill 50, I didn't kill a hundred…I killed a thousand. I killed _ten_ thousand! And I was good at it." He smiled, his voice pleasant. "And it wasn't for vengeance. It wasn't for greed. It was because I liked it."

He let Duncan go, laughing slightly.

"Cassandra was nothing." He told his friend. "Her village was nothing. Do you know who I was? I was Death."

He started to really laugh, and Duncan grabbed him and slammed him into the car.

"Duncan!" Sekhmet yelled, trying to get between them. "Stop this, both of you!"

"Death." Methos continued, ignoring her. "Death on a horse. When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was me. I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night. Is that what you want to hear?"

Duncan nodded and Methos mimicked him.

"The answer is yes." He told Duncan. "Ooh, yes."

"That is enough!" Sekhmet said, forcing herself between them.

She pushed Duncan away and held him back from Methos.

"And you." Duncan said, looking at her. "Did you know all this?"

"Yes." Sekhmet replied softly. "I knew it all."

"Then it really was you." He said. "The woman Cassandra saw on the ridge. You just watched as they butchered her people."

"I didn't know it was Methos back then." She told him. "I just knew that they were the Horsemen and I wanted to stay out of their way. So I left them to their business. He's right, Duncan. It was a different world back then."

"How can you stay with him?" Duncan asked, horror in his voice. "How can you live with that?"

"You know my sins, Duncan MacLeod." Sekhmet said, her voice going hard. "How can I ask forgiveness for mine, and condemn him for his?"

"You were sick." Duncan said, shaking his head. "It's different. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Yes I did." Sekhmet said softly. "And even if I didn't, does that really excuse me from what I did?"

Duncan didn't answer her.

"Go, Duncan." She told him softly. "You don't know us."

He backed away and looked at Methos.

"We're through." He told him.

Methos nodded as did Duncan.

"Go." Methos said quietly to Sekhmet.

She looked up at him in shock.

"What?" she demanded.

"Go!" he said, pushing her.

She fell to the ground hard and he just stared at her as she struggled to sit up.

"I don't understand." She said, tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not the man you want me to be." He told her softly. "I thought I could be, but I can't."

She stared at him, her tears falling.

"Methos…" she whispered. "Please. Don't do this."

"Go." He told her. "That man is dead."

He looked into her eyes and finally, she nodded. She got to her feet and reached up to remove her ankh, tossing it at his feet.

"Yes, he is." She said, her voice like steel.

She turned and walked past Duncan and got in his car. After a moment, he followed suit. Methos bent down and picked up her necklace, tucking it away in his pocket. As he turned and got in his car, Sekhmet and Duncan drove away.

The two Immortals drove in silence. The only interaction between them was for Duncan to hesitantly reach over and take her hand as Sekhmet began to sob.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It gets better, I promise! Let me know what you thought.

Abbey


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, doodle-lei-do. I'm ignoring you.

Ch. 5:

Sekhmet didn't say a word as she and Duncan drove back. They went up to the loft and she still didn't say a word as she climbed into his bed and curled onto her side to stare at the wall. Not knowing quite what to do, Duncan grabbed the phone and called Joe. When the Watcher agreed to come over, Duncan hung up and went to sit next to Sekhmet.

"I'll go if you want me to." She said softly.

"I won't say I'm happy with you at the moment." He replied. "But I'm not going to throw you out. You never hid what you had done, I just never really thought about it. You can stay as long as you need."

Sekhmet nodded.

"Thank you." She said, tears in her voice. "I don't really have any where else to go."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I never thought he'd send you away." He said after a moment.

Sekhmet laughed without humor.

"You and me both." She told him. "5,000 years of mourning him, 100 years of waiting to be together again, finding each other and being only three weeks away from a wedding, and it's all gone in two days. Maybe he's right. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe we're just too far from who we used to be."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks again and he gently kissed her forehead. He got up and left her alone as he waited for Joe to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Joe, you can't defend it." Duncan told him.<p>

"I'm not defending it." Joe replied. "I'm trying to understand it."

He and Duncan were standing in the kitchen, trying not to wake Sekhmet.

"What's to understand?" Duncan demanded. "When he rode into a village, there was life. When he rode out, there wasn't."

"No, you weren't there." Joe replied. "Different times, MacLeod, different rules, different morals. You can't compare it."

"I won't compare it, and I can't excuse it!" Duncan shot back.

"Well, what does she say about all this?" Joe asked, motioning to the sleeping woman.

"She says that she's killed just as much as he has." Duncan replied, sighing. "That she can't ask for forgiveness for her sins and not give forgiveness for his."

"She right!" Joe said. "How many men have you killed? How much blood have you shed in anger?"

"Look, I know what I've done, and I live with it." Duncan told him. "But I'm telling you, this is different."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Joe demanded.

"I'm talking about a bunch of murdering bastards who burned and raped across two continents!" Duncan shouted. "They butchered innocent women and children, Joe! You live with that, you see that!"

"I have." Joe replied quietly. "Vietnam. When we took out a village, we couldn't tell the farmers form the soldiers. You think somehow the bullets managed to miss all the children?"

"This is different." Duncan replied.

"How?" Joe asked.

"Because he loved it." Duncan said, his voice breaking. "Because he had pleasure in killing."

"But he stopped."

The men turned to see Sekhmet sitting up on the bed.

"That's what you're not remembering." She said. "He stopped."

She stood and walked over to Duncan.

"You're so young, Duncan." She told him. "You have no idea what it was like back then."

"That doesn't make it right." He told her.

"No, it doesn't." she agreed. "And neither Methos nor I are trying to say it does. But in that world, the strongest survived, and Methos and I were very strong."

"It doesn't take strength to butcher innocent children and women." Duncan told her.

"No, it takes strength to stop!" she shot back. "It took being locked in my tomb for a century and a half for me to stop. He made the choice! Because he wanted to be a better man! Methos is a good man! I don't care what you say, or what he does, he is a good man. You don't know what it was like, Duncan. To have killed so many, that you no longer see their faces. To know that no good you do could ever out way the evil. We are damned, but we still try for redemption. Methos is stronger than I ever was. He stopped the killing. He won't start again."

Duncan watched as she cried.

"What will it take for you to see that he isn't who we thought he was?" he asked her softly. "Will he have to take my head, your head, before you see that he's betrayed us?"

"Until he is standing in front of me, your blood on his hands, I will not believe he has betrayed me." She told him. "I don't know his plan, but I trust him. The man who did those horrible things is dead. This Methos, my Methos, is a good man. And until he takes my head, I will believe that."

Whatever else they would've said was interrupted by Joe's cell phone.

"Yeah?" he said.

Duncan turned away and Sekhmet quickly brushed away her tears.

"Yeah, I got it." Joe said, hanging up. "Kronos."

Duncan quickly turned back around.

"Where?" he demanded.

"An abandoned power station down at the old South Docks." Joe replied.

Duncan quickly grabbed his jacket.

"Highlander."

Duncan turned to look at Sekhmet. Even in her jeans and t-shirt, and her eyes red from crying, Duncan had never seen her look more regal.

"If Methos does not attack you, don't fight him." She ordered.

"I can't promise you that, Sekhmet." He told her.

"Yes, you can." She said, striding forward.

She reached down and removed her dagger from her boot and sliced open her hand.

"Swear that if he does not hurt you, you will not harm him." She said, holding out the dagger. "Swear it or I will stop you now."

"You really would, wouldn't you?" he asked. "You'd risk everything to save him, even when he's left you?"

"I would tear down the world to keep him safe." She told him, her voice serious. "Now swear, or so help me god, you won't make it to the docks."

"He left you, Sekhmet." Duncan told her.

"That doesn't mean I'm letting him go." Sekhmet said, taking his hand and pressing the dagger into it.

Duncan glared at her, but he took the dagger. He cut his own hand quickly.

"I swear." He told her.

"Good." She said, taking the dagger back. "But I thought there was no watcher on Kronos."

"There isn't." Joe told her. "We have one on Cassandra. She led us to him."

Duncan quickly left after hearing that. After a moment, Sekhmet headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Joe called after her.

"There are some things I need." She said, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet opened the door to the apartment and quietly shut the door. She flipped on the light and sighed.<p>

"I guess it was too much to hope you'd be here waiting for me." She mutter to herself.

She quickly moved to the dresser and pulled out a long box. Inside was a sword. She gently picked it up and pulled it out of its scabbard, reading the inscription on the blade.

_Sekhmet…My Lioness_

"Please let this all be part of your plan." She whispered, sliding the sword back in. "Because I can't do this without you, Methos. I need you here, with me."

She set the sword on the bed and picked up a framed picture off the bedside table. It was of her and Methos, a picture she had meant to grab, but had forgotten in the rush. She was dressed in a dark red sun dress and he had his arms wrapped around her, his chin on her shoulder. She had reached up to wrap her arm around his neck and they were both smiling at the camera.

"I love you, Methos." She whispered in Egyptian, gently touching the picture. "Stay safe."

She set the picture back down and quickly grabbed a bag. She reached into the closet and pulled out a few articles of clothing and stuffed them in the bag, along with a few pieces of jewlery. Finally, she took the sword from its box and put it in the bag as well.

She picked the bag up and made her way to the door, pausing to look back once more before flipping off the light and locking the apartment once more.

* * *

><p>Kronos was reading when he felt the approach of another Immortal.<p>

"I hope you brought me his sword." He called, thinking it was Methos.

"I brought mine." Another voice called. "It's all I need."

Kronos looked over to see Cassandra standing there.

"You look different somehow." He said, setting his book down and grabbing his sword. "Maybe it because you're on your feet for a change, instead of your back."

He laughed as they began to circle each other.

"Centuries pass." Cassandra sneered at him. "Nations come and go. But you remain the same."

"I try." Kronos replied. "Did you come here for me? I'm afraid Methos is busy. He's out killing MacLeod. Let's see if you've learned anything in the last 3,000 years."

"You're weak, Kronos." Cassandra said, tapping into her power. "Tired. All you want to do is close your eyes. You have to close your eyes."

"Why?" Kronos asked, brushing off her spell. "So you can kiss me?"

"Your sword grows heavy." She said, trying again.

"Make love to me before I kill you." He told her, smiling as he waved his sword. "And cut out the feeble tricks. They won't work on me."

"Well, maybe this will!" Cassandra said, abandoning her magic.

She attacked him and quickly lost her sword to the older Immortal before retreating from him.

"Methos never liked the idea of killing you." Kronos told her, stalking after her. "But I do."

Cassandra looked around for an advantage and landed on a steam valve. She quickly released it, blinding him and running away. When the steam cleared, Kronos gave chase. She climbed down, but froze when she felt the presence of another Immortal. Before she could react, Methos came up behind her and knocked her out.

Above her, Kronos also felt another Immortal.

"You witch!" Kronos yelled to her. "You're dead! Come out now and I'll make it quick!"

Below, Methos quickly carried the unconscious Cassandra outside.

"If you don't, you're going to be begging me to kill you." Kronos continued.

"Then let's make it quick."

Kronos turned around to see Duncan stepping out of the shadows.

"Cause I can't wait." Duncan told him.

Kronos began to laugh as he stalked towards Duncan.

"I guess it's true," he told him, "you wait long enough, everything comes back."

"Come and get it." Duncan replied.

Kronos leapt at him, and the fight began. Sparks flew as their swords connected.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Methos held Cassandra over the river.<p>

"You should've killed me when you had the chance." She told him weakly.

He ignored her, dropping her into the water below. He stood there for a moment, looking down at her, before moving away and back into the power plant.

* * *

><p>Inside the plant, Kronos and Duncan continued to fight. Methos moved above them, lighting a Molotov cocktail and dropping it below. As the other two men continued to fight, he continued to drop bottles, letting them explode all around. Then, he began to pour gasoline, leading the fire towards the other two, who didn't even seem to notice the fire. Finally, he dropped one last bottle.<p>

A wall of fire sprang up between the two fighters, driving them apart. Only then, did Methos pull the fire alarm and disappear into the shadows.

"I can wait." Kronos called from his side.

He turned and walked away, and Duncan did the same.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet approached the loft and felt another Immortal.<p>

"Did you find him?" she called as she entered.

She walked in to find Cassandra.

"You." She hissed.

She dropped the bag, and before Cassandra could react, she slammed her into the wall, her hands around Cassandra's neck, choking her.

"This is your fault!" Sekhmet yelled at her. "You and your damn vendetta and Kronos! Why couldn't you just leave us in peace? We were happy! Why could you just let us be?"

They felt another presence as Duncan got off the lift. He quickly moved to them and pulled Sekhmet off Cassandra.

Sekhmet collapsed on the floor as Duncan moved Cassandra away.

"I can't do this again." She whispered. "I can't lose him."

"He's a murderer and a rapist." Cassandra spat at her. "You saw what he did to my people. Why didn't you help us? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because I didn't give a damn about your people." Sekhmet told her viciously. "I didn't then, and I don't now. I didn't even know that was Methos. If I had, I would've destroyed your people just to get to him. They were nothing to me. You were nothing. Back then, all I cared about was me and staying alive. Now all I care about is keeping him alive. I still don't give a damn about you."

She laughed.

"It's amazing how nothing can destroy your life." She said, her laughter taking on a disturbed edge to it. "You're nothing, and yet you've managed to destroy everything. I had plans. A wedding. There was going to be cake."

She began to mutter to herself in Egyptian and Duncan looked at her with concern.

"Sekhmet." he called softly.

"Did you find him?" she asked, seeming to come back to herself.

"No." he replied.

"Good." She said. "Then his plan is still in motion."

She pulled herself up and walked towards the stairs that led to the roof. When she was gone, Duncan turned to Cassandra.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"She's insane, isn't she?" she asked.

"Being away from Methos is…damaging to her psyche." Duncan told her. "I'd stay out of her way if I were you."

He gently touched her face.

"I didn't think you were alive." He told her.

"I'm here." She replied. "Did you find Kronos?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"He's dead?" she asked.

Duncan shook his head.

"Then I've failed." Cassandra said despondently.

"No, you didn't fail." Duncan told her. "You're still alive."

"And so are they." She shot back. "It'll never be over until they're both dead."

"Then we'll find them." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p>"Why did you stop the fight?" Kronos demanded, holding his sword to Methos' neck. "You saved MacLeod!"<p>

"It could've gone either way." Methos told him calmly. "I couldn't take the chance."

"Were you afraid of me losing?" Kronos asked, moving closer. "Or him? Have I been wrong about you?"

Methos didn't answer.

"Maybe I should kill you right now and make absolutely sure." Kronos suggested.

"If you do that, you'll never have the Four Horsemen." Methos told him.

"What are you saying?" Kronos demanded.

"Silas and Caspian are alive." Methos said.

"You're lying!" Kronos shouted.

"I can take you to them." Methos offered.

Kronos hesitated for a moment, but then withdrew his blade.

"Then you live." He said, backing away. "The Four Horsemen ride again."

He moved off, leaving Methos alone.

* * *

><p>"If you're hunting Methos, I'm coming with you." Sekhmet said, coming back down the stairs.<p>

She looked much more in control as she walked towards the other two.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Duncan told her.

"If he's really betrayed me…" Sekhmet said, swallowing. "If he's really gone back to Kronos, back to those ways…He's my fiancée. I'll be the one to take his head. Besides, I'm the only one who can lead you to the other two Horsemen."

"That's not possible." Cassandra breathed. "The others are dead!"

"Isn't that what you thought about Methos?" Sekhmet said to her scornfully before turning back to Duncan. "I'm not the first Immortal to fake their death. Methos once told me that if I there ever came a time when I had no options left, I could go to Silas. He was fairly certain that if I told him who I was, and that I was Methos' wife, Silas would protect me. But he also warned me to stay away from Caspian. I know where both of them are though, and I will take you to them."

She walked away and picked up her bag.

"Come on." She told them. "We're going hunting."

A/N: So what did you guys think? Revelations 6:8 will start soon.

Abbey


End file.
